Withered
by MinoUcette
Summary: A girl is reborn into the Naruto world, and hence into the life of everything she thought imaginary. (Warnings: Several OC's, mentions of street harassment / attacking, cussing, blood, violence, etc.) Please enjoy, thank you!
1. Intro

I held the flower between my fingers, looking at in careful adoration. It was white, the colour of innocence, though it was also speckled with red. Like blood. I frowned, the thought sentimental but disturbing. I was broken out of my thoughts as another hand crushed the flower I was holding. I swung my hand up, catching them, whomever they were, in the face. A grunt of pain followed my hit, and I grinned, satisfied. I stepped away, looking this narrowed eyes at my 'victim'. Some dumb boy, glaring at me and grumbling. I didn't recognize him, which I suppose is a good thing. However, not knowing him definitely didn't mean he didn't deserve it. I turned away, walking faster and turning to the left to head into the alley I usually walked through. The gravel and glass crunched beneath my feet, and I fingered the tail attached to my pants nervously. Something… Something just didn't feel right. The noise of the cars from the busy road next to the alley seemed too loud, too close, and my footsteps almost had an echo sort of sound. I jerked my head backwards to look, and I wasn't rewarded with nothing, as I had hoped for. The same boy I had punched - looking closer he now looked at lot older than I had thought at first - was there, following me. He smiled at me, the typically harmless gesture seeming sickly sweet.

"Hey there little foxy~." He cooed at me, and the use of my nickname, 'Fox' (due to my fox tail and fox eared hat I wore) sent a shudder down my spine. I needed to get out of here. I clutched my Jashin pendent, backing away, feeling one of my not-so-threatening snarls form on my face.

"Stay… Stay away from me!" I growled, cursing mentally at my stutter. If I thought things seemed too loud before, now it seemed as though the slightest noise would burst my ears. The sound of cars morphed into the rushing of blood in my ears, and my chest heaved as I sucked in air. A sort of pain had taken over, and my breath was speeding up even as I tried to take deep breathes. The only way I saw out of this was to run, but it was like chains had coiled their way around my legs. I could move, but not enough. Adrenaline pulsed through me, the desperate instinct to run clashing with my hotheaded nature telling me to fight. I was forced to snap out of my current dilemma. The unknown asshole, as he was now officially dubbed, threw himself at me, and I tried to step back, avoid it, but panic muddled my movements and I fell. Gasping and shrieking as he came down on me, a cry of pain left my lips as he grabbed my absurdly long hair. I cried now, kicking at him, my jaws snapping and fists flailing in a violent attempt to get him the _fuck _off. My struggle was essentially useless, a waste of energy and all I was accomplishing was angering him. I calmed my movements for a moment, taking in how he had trapped me, my senses practically flaring with fear, desperately trying to find a way to escape.

Fuck.

"Ready to cooperate, foxy?" He soothed, voice practically dripping with disgusting intentions.

"F-fuck no!" I wanted my mum. I wanted out of here! I- my teary-eyed thoughts were ended when the man clutched my hair harder and slammed my head into the ground. As it went black I could feel blood pouring from the side of my head where I had been hit, numbness flooding my body. I realized I was still tightly holding my Jashin pendent, and I sent a silent prayer to him as I noticed the cuts on my hand from the metal.

* * *

A bright light flood over me, blinding me, and I jerked, confused, There were people… Doctors? Had I been saved? I sighed in relief, until I realized I was too small, and my body seem too clunky and too new. The doctors didn't speak in English either, it sounded more like Japanese, judging by my intake of anime. I… I had been _reborn_. This isn't what I thought would happen! Where was I? Where was my family? The woman 'shh'ed me, speaking even though I didn't understand a word of it. I didn't listen to her, crying even harder when I realized I was probably across the world from my _real _family. Eventually, though, the woman beckoned over a boy, and judging by what he called her, I guessed he was my brother. I slowly stopped crying, because his relation to me wasn't the only thing I noticed. On his forehead proudly flashed a headband, and not just any headband. I recognized the symbol etched into the metal - it was the symbol of Kusagakure, the Village Hidden in the Grass. And that meant, either my little - older, I corrected myself - brother was a cosplayer… or I had been reborn into Naruto.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here's my next chapter, I'm going slow, so sorry if it's a little boring, but I will be trying to upload at least once a week. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Dear Recent Guest Anon,**

**No, Kusagakure is _not _the Village Hidden in the Mist. If you would like a resource, here's one: wiki/Kirigakure, and another: wiki/Kusagakure  
**

**I like to do a lot a research before I post a chapter, so if you see something you think is wrong, please make sure you're correct before messaging me about it. Sorry if I'm coming off a little snappy, I just prefer not to be doubted about something I'm right about. **

**Have a good day,**

**Mino**

* * *

In the time I had been with here, I had learned a lot about my new family. I was correct I assuming that boy had been my brother. He became a Chunnin soon after my birth, and his name was Takeshi. My mother, who wasn't a ninja, owned a clothing shop, which to me seemed sort of strange but acceptable. She had a weird obsession with weapons too, and many different kinds lined the walls of her shop. It reminded me of a friend I used to have, and I sobbed the first time I realized the connection. Her name was Momoka, but my brother - Aniki, or Nii-san now - and me just called her Oka-san or Kaa-chan. The only reason I knew her name was because of her customers. Both of them absolutely adored me, so obviously I was anxiously anticipating the presents I would be receiving today. Why was I getting presents? Today, March 24, was my third birthday. I had officially been in the Naruto, or I guess, my world, for three years now. It had been strangely easy to learn the language, but I suppose that's what happens when everyone is speaking it.

Currently, I was looking out the large front window of my house, waiting for Aniki to get home so we could celebrate. Oka-san promised we could have onigiri, which was apparently what rice balls were called, filled with honey to celebrate, due to that quickly becoming my favorite food.

"Midori?" I turned around, responding to my new name without even thinking about it. I smiled up at my mother, who grinned down at me. My full name was Noriko Midori, and I couldn't be happier with it. It wasn't as good as my old name, but it was the best I was going to get. "What are you doing?" She asked, kneeling down to be eye level with me. I swayed, giggling.

"I'm waiting for Aniki to get back from his mission! Do you think I'll get to go on missions when I'm older Kaa-chan?" I asked, truly hoping I would. My mother stiffened, which maybe a three year old wouldn't catch, but I was _technically _seventeen years old. It wasn't a hard gesture to catch.

She played it off well, laughing. "Maybe Mido, you can get Takeshi to tell you a story about his first C-rank when he gets back." I bounced, excited. "But for now, why don't you go play outside? I'll be sure to tell you when he gets here." I pouted, holding up my tiny hand.

"Promise?" I pressed. If I didn't make her do this she would forget!

She took my hand and shook it. "I promise. If I don't, I'll take you out for mochi ice-cream tomorrow." She promised. I nearly drooled at the thought, nodding to her and running off, nearly tripping over my not-quite coordinated feet. _This sucks._ I thought grumpily, looking around and slipping into the kitchen to grab something I wasn't supposed to. The onigiri sat patiently on the counter, like a cat waiting to be petted. I walked over, reaching up on my tippy toes to try and grab one. The counter was way to tall, my hand not even reaching the edge- even when I jumped! I growled, looking around and spotting an open drawer on the other side of the kitchen. _Perfect. _ I thought. Walking over, I climbed up, barely pulling myself up and onto the counter. Luckily, our counters ran connected all the way around the kitchen almost. I crawled along the counter and over to the rice balls, grabbing one, and hopping off, looking longingly up at the others. I couldn't risk staying in here much longer though, and I ran out the back door.

I grinned in victory and made my way through the long, choking grass of our backyard - it was nearly impossible to cut, so my mum didn't bother - and over to a large mushroom, the size of a small tree. I climbed under it and began picking at the onigiri in my hands, wanting it to last as long as possible. The landscape of the grass country, at least what I had seen of it, was very different than I had imagined. The open spaces, except where the dirt was packed down a lot, was covered in long grass that almost covered my head. I spat out a piece of grass seed that had gotten on my rice ball, annoyed. However, there was a lot of forests, and really big mushrooms! I had heard Aniki talking about rivers, ravines, and even bamboo in the forests surrounding the village as well. I wondered what my Jounin instructor would teach us about moving through the forests. It seemed like it would be a necessary skill, and probably would make moving around in other lands easier as well… Though, Oka-san seemed sort of against me becoming a kunoichi, which I understood, to an extent. Though, I think I would still become one, due to Aniki teaching me things (like how to read) so I would do even better in the academy.

I thought about the rules he had taught me, during the time when I told him the academy seemed like it was for little kids.

1. Always pay attention. If I catch you goofing off, I'll be mad.

2. Take notes whenever you can

3. Play with the other kids.

4. _Do not_ back down from challenges or bullies.

I had snorted at the information at the time, but I was thankful. It was strange, technically, I had been two last year, but because I was mentally sixteen, it had been easy to learn these things. Of course, it was only information, what I choose to do with it was up to me. I was ridiculously thankful I kept my memories most of the time, but some of the time I wasn't. It was hard, being away from everything I had grown up with and knowing I would never see any of it again. Sometimes it hurt so much I wanted nothing more than to die. I had persevered though, and I was thankful for my new family being the way they were. I regretted that day more than anything. I always feel like I should of done something more, fought harder, screamed louder, stayed conscious longer, but I didn't. I sighed, rolling the sticky food in my hands absentmindedly. Right now, I was happy, but that could, and would, change. I would probably end up becoming a kunoichi, and that meant seeing my friends be ruthlessly killed before my very eyes, and killing other people the same way. The worst thing would be that I would have to do it without blinking an eye, because in the world I had been reborn into, it was kill or be killed. It was mourn and die or forget and live. And I think that scared me more than the thought of never seeing my family again.

"Midori!" My mum called, jerking me out of my depressing thoughts. I panicked, stuffing the rice ball into my mouth just as she peaked under the hood of the mushroom, looking into my perfect hiding spot. The mushroom had a low hanging hood, and I had patted down the grass under it so that the grass surrounding it would cover up the entrance and make me impossible to see. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Midori, what are you eating?" She asked, her voice laced with threats. I paled, chewing faster, almost moaning at the heavenly taste of the food.

"N-nothing!" I mumbled, beginning to crawl away. She grabbed my foot and dragged me out, holding me upside down whilst I flailed. I stopped as soon as I heard laughter coming from the backdoor, and I looked to see my upside-down brother giggling away.

"Damn Midori, should of started eating that onigiri faster!" He teased me, and I pouted, putting my hands out so I could catch my fall as Oka-san lowered me to the ground. As soon as my bum was firmly seated on the dirt, I stood up, brushing off my butt and running over to my Aniki, hugging his legs. He ruffled my hair fondly and I smiled up at him, swallowing what was left of my rice ball.

"Nii-san!" I exclaimed, grabbing one of his hands (though I needed to jump to do so) and dragging him inside, our mother following us, exasperated.

* * *

I stared down at the open box in disbelief, my small fingernails digging into the wood. I looked up at my Aniki, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I thought, since you're going to be joining the academy in a year or so, that we could practice sometime…" He trailed off, smiling at my joy-ridden face. "You like it?" He asked. It seemed like more of a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.

I nodded frantically. "Yes! I do!" I smiled. Mother didn't get me anything, as she already had made me lots of onigiri, but she told me ahead of time, so I already knew that. So Aniki was the only one getting me something. Inside the box that held his present was tons of paper shuriken and kunai. Sitting proudly on top of them all though, was something even better. One, deadly sharp, shiny, _real,_ kunai! I picked it up carefully, almost dropping it at it's unexpected weight.

"Wow…" I whispered. I put it back carefully, putting the lid back on the box and turning towards Oka-san. The smile on her face seemed too tense and her hands were clenched in fists so tight her knuckles had gone white. I narrowed my eyes slightly, but otherwise ignored it, asking my next question as innocently as possible. "Can Aniki and me go out tomorrow and practice?" _C'mon… say yes…_ I thought in my head, cheering when she sighed and nodded, ruffling my hair.

"Yes, yes you can." She chuckled. "But for now, it's time for you to go to bed. It's getting late." I sighed, but she was right. When we had gotten back inside, we ate tons of onigiri (Mother joked about how I was going to get tired of it soon. I violently denied that that would ever happen), and Aniki told me lots of stories, and I asked him about if my sensei would teach us about the forest when I became a Genin, and he confirmed what I had thought. It took up more time than I had assumed, which was why I had to go to bed after opening presents.

"Will you carry me to my room Nii-san?" I begged, clinging to his leg as he stood up. He laughed, reaching down and picking me up with ease, swinging me onto his shoulders.

"Hang onto my hair if you need to." He told me, kneeling and picking up the box full of my newly acquired toys. The knot that held his Grass headband around his head pressed into my stomach, and I shifted. He giggled, a trait I noticed he did a lot, and jogged up the stairs to my room. I squeaked, his jog being faster than I could run, and clutched his hair for dear life. He kicked open my bedroom door and deposited me gleefully on my bed. It was light pink, the sheets underneath my fluffy comforter and my pillows being salmon. I wiggled in, reaching for my large shuriken plushy, which he handed to me, and I cuddled it to my chest. The walls of my room were grey, and clothes and toys were flung around haphazardly. I guess even in a new life I can never bother to be orderly... He kissed my forehead, setting the box down near my door, promising we could go practice tomorrow after breakfast. I closed my eyes as he shut off the lights and closed my door, keeping it open just a crack.

I turned onto my side, snuggling my plushy, and going to sleep, desperately trying to ignore the yells that had erupted soon after he left. I was mostly successful, except one thing got to me, making me sniffle. I heard my mothers voice scream, and plugged my ears.

_She'll become a monster!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's my second chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

I rocked from foot to foot, looking nervously at the kids who had already been seated. We were introducing ourselves, then being put in our seats, so my small voice was almost swamped by the noise of the kids still in line. I looked up at the deep-voiced sensei when he nudged me, eyes widening in realization when he gestured towards the kids who were sitting with his white, finely plucked eyebrows.

"O-oh!' I flushed at the snickers that rolled throughout the room. "M-my names N-Noriko Midori, and, uh, I hope we c-can be friends!" I cursed under my breath at my stutter, but I had never done well in large groups, so at least I was used to it.

"Yes, Gabin-san?" My teacher spoke, blandly responding to the raised hand of a cute blond haired girl.

"How old are you Noriko-san?" Her eyes - red, I noted - sparkled mischievously, and I smiled nervously.

"I'm four and, uh, and a h-half!" I said as brightly as I could. Maybe we could be friends! I thought positively. Our sensei sighed, and pushed me towards Gabin-san.

"I guess you can sit next to her…" He muttered, and I climbed the steps of the classroom to the fifth row, slipping in beside her. The way the classrooms were set up was unusual, the seats being set up along was kinda looked like one giant desk, and the desk was set on stairs that led up to the back of the classroom. There was some space at the front of the classroom- for the teacher to walk around on or if we have a transformation test or something, I decided, based on what I had seen of the classrooms in the anime. The sensei's desk was more to the left of the classroom, overlapping just a little with a large blackboard. A window was set up on the left side of the classroom as well, and currently a boy who had introduced himself as "Kai" was sitting right next to it, on the third row. I tugged my backpack onto my lap and opened it up, searching through the mess of papers for a pencil. I finally found it, muttering an elated "ah-ha!" under my breath, earning a weird look from Gabin-san.

"What is that for?" She asked, pointing at my pencil and the paper I was digging out. I smiled at her, determined to be friendly.

"My Aniki always told me to be prepared!" I told her, setting up a style of taking notes I had learned in my old life on the paper. "So, I'm gonna make sure that I write down everything I need to know!" Her nose crinkled in distaste.

"Oh." She said, and turned around, starting a conversation with the girl behind us.

"Um, excuse me?" I looked to my left to see another girl, this one with brown hair and bland green eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah..?" I asked, nervous by her dominating stare.

"Can I borrow some paper?" She asked, and I nodded, handing her a piece. "It's smart to take notes and stuff. I think we'll be pretty good friends Noriko-san!" She said, sitting down beside me. I nodded.

"Yeah! You are, uh, who?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, a habit I picked up from my brother.

"My names Hakura Salin." She said matter-of-factly. "But you can just call me Sabin-san." I grinned.

"Then you can just call me Midori-san!" I decided, and she nodded, pointing at the front of the classroom where our sensei was beginning the lesson.

* * *

I sighed, standing alone at the training grounds sensei had decreed our meeting place. We were Team 5. The academy teacher hadn't even clarified our sensei's name, just told us who was on our team and where they wanted to meet. I looked up at the branches of the tree I was leaning against. There had been a path through a forest at the entrance of the training grounds, so I had followed it until I got to a clearing dotted with large logs and rocks, a couple of dummies at the far corner of the field. It was a large space, but the forest that took up the rest of the training ground was _huge_. I hadn't explored it, obviously, because I was still waiting for my fucking team. I hadn't been the top kunoichi, but even I had enough grace to not be late… even if they were only late by a few minutes. I grimaced at the thought of being top kunoichi.

The girl who had was often challenged to taijutsu battles by the boys, and unlike her, I was pretty bad at it. I was awful at genjutsu too… At least I was decent at ninjutsu, knowing one or two jutsu that my brother had taught me, including the ones the academy taught us. My knowledge included transformation, very sloppy substitution, basic cloning, and neat vine jutsu I had had to practice for _weeks _until I could even get a sprout, and I had learned something that I was very glad to know, even if it had taken me a couple years to get perfect. I could attach chakra strings to my kunai. It wasn't even close to being a puppet user, which I had no want to be, but it was great for randomly maneuvering my kunai and bringing it back to me. Which brings me to my best skill. Aim. I had been praised by my brother for my good aim, and I was fairly confident in my throwing skills.

A poof made me look down from the tree, and I tilted my head as I observed my new sensei. She was tall, and sort of chubby. Despite her not being skinny, I had no doubt in my mind she was a force to be reckoned with. Her waist length green hair was pulled into a ponytail and her dark blue eyes bore into me, making me look away.

"Name?" She asked. Her voice was surprisingly feminine, and was polite, though authority coated it. I straightened and bowed, as my mother had taught me was polite.

"N-Noriko Midori, s-sensei." I stuttered. She sighed.

"Alright Midori-san, you can call me Aoi-sensei." She sat down in the grass, pushing away the stalks that brushed her face. I resumed leaning against the tree, fiddling with my kunai pouch. I snapped it open, removing the kunai Aniki had given me when I had turned three. That was 9 years ago, meaning I had been in this world for 12 years. The kunai was dull, as I had used it till my brother had gotten me new ones, telling me it was unfit for me to use old tools. I had never bothered to sharpen it, keeping it as a memento instead. The cloth around that handle was stained dark brown with sweat, clashing with the original beige colour.

"That won't be of much use in any situation…" Aoi-sensei murmured, before speaking up. "Why do you have it?" I blinked in surprise at her taunting tone, growling to myself.

"It was a present from someone dear." I retorted snappily, glaring at her. She gave a breath of a laugh, leaning her head on her hand.

"It seems my shy student has a temper." She said thoughtfully. "I should take that into consideration when on a mission." She closed her eyes, a frown pulling on her lips. I stared at her, confused. Why would be being a bit touchy affect a mission in anyway? A movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I cleared my throat. Aoi-sensei looked at me, and I pointed to the entrance of the field, where two boys were running over to us. She stood up, putting a hand on her hip.

"It seems my other two students have arrived… late."

"S-sorry sensei!" Panted one of them. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and I identified him as Wakana-san by his girlish voice. The blond one at his side stayed silent, and I assumed he was Yuudai-san. He brushed his blond hair away from his glasses, revealing his bright blue eyes under the lens.

"Just don't do it again." Aoi-sensei said coldly. Wakana paled at her attitude.

"Geez, you need a jacket sensei?" He joked. She ignored him, sitting down again and gesturing for us to sit down as well.

"Sit down. Before your final test, we should get to know each other." We sat down, the boys moving to sit on either side of me, and I squirmed at the idea of being surrounded by people I just met. They looked at me weird, and I shrugged. They shrugged back and we turned to our sensei as she started to speak.

"Tell me your name, a dislike, a favorite food, and what Shinobi skill you are best at." She pointed at Kouta, who was on my right. "You first."

He nodded. "My name is Kouta, I dislike babysitting, my favorite food is noodles, and I'm okay a little bit of medical jutsu." His attention was directed at me, and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

"My name is, uh, Midori, I d-dislike crowds, my favorite food is, uh, onigiri, and I have r-really good aim." I frowned. This wasn't a very good way to get to know each other. We knew basically nothing about each other… I shrugged internally, dismissing it as our seemingly more carefree teammate began to speak.

"My name is Misaki, I dislike being called a girl, and I'm good at… well, I'm good at defense!" I giggled at the vagueness of the statement, though I supposed mine wasn't much better. Aoi-sensei nodded, her eyes closed in thought - again.

"Alright," She said firmly, not bothering to open her eyes. "There's a river to the East of here. Get there. Your test begins now." With that, she *poof*ed away. I was dumbfounded at the lack of information, sitting still to process it whilst my teammates jumped up, running in the direction she had directed us. I remembered Team 7s test, and I jumped up. If I was correct, and this was about teamwork, then I couldn't let them go off by themselves!

"W-wait!" I called. They stopped, and I ran over to them.

"What, Midori-san?" Kouta asked. He ran a hand through his hair, and I flushed, suddenly unsure.

"W-we're teammates, aren't we? We should work together…" I looked at Misaki, for support, and he nodded at me.

"Yeah, Midori's right," He said. I coughed uncomfortably at the lack of honorific, but allowed him to continue. "We should split up. A ground team and a tree team!" He suggested and Kouta grinned.

"You said you were good at defense, right? Me and Midori will take the trees, and you can take the ground, since that seems like it'd be more likely to turn up a taijutsu battle."

"We should, uh, watch o-out for traps." I offered, and they nodded at me. "Alright… I guess let's go…?" I reached into my kunai pouch, putting back my useless kunai, as I had never returned it to its proper place, and retrieving a newer one. Kouta and me jumped into the trees, moving ahead while Misaki took a bit more time, due to the overgrown plant life on the ground, he had to be extra careful for traps. After a while, Kouta stopped, and pointed through the branches to the sight of a river, which I assumed was the one we were supposed to get to.

"Do you see it?" Misaki called up, and we jumped down. I rubbed the back of my neck, nodding.

"Yeah. Now, we should probably consider what she's gonna do…" Kouta reasoned, searching the ground carefully before sitting down. We did the same.

"Is there anything we can do against the Snow Queen?" Misaki asked and I scoffed at his nickname.

"N-not really… It'd be best to just-" I was cut off when Kouta threw himself at me, pushing me out of the way of a kunai. Aoi-sensei appeared, and made a hand sign, vines coming up and out of the ground, wrapping around my teammates. I looked at them in horror as they struggled, running over to them and attempting to cut them free. The vines were too thick for my weapon though, so I settled for throwing a kunai at her, attaching a chakra string to bring it back to me when she dodged and it hit a tree. I reached for my weapon pouch, only to find it missing. I whirled around, coming face to face with Aoi-sensei, and I panicked, swinging my kunai at her. She didn't dodge and disappeared into a poof of smoke. Cries of pain sounded from behind me and I looked back at my teammates, screaming when I saw them laden with senbon. Senbon were shoved up their eyes, in their throat, stomach, _everywhere! _I fell to the ground, looking around worriedly. Where was she?

"Kai!" Someone shouted, and the scene changed. Misaki was standing in front of me, and when I gasped in air (when had I been holding my breath?) he looked behind his shoulder and grinned.

"C'mon Midori! Kouta is busy with sensei, and he told us that once we were gone, he would follow." I frowned.

"W-we shouldn't abandon him!" I protested as Misaki pulled me to my feet and handed me my kunai that had fallen out of my hand.

"Aah, he said that he would just have to babysit us if we stayed. C'mon!" I nodded, reluctantly running after my teammate. We reached the river after a minute or so, and collapsed on the grass in front of it. A couple seconds later, Kouta came bursting from the undergrowth, Aoi-sensei on his tail. Though, she wasn't really running after him, more of stalking. I shuddered. Aoi-sensei looked just like a predator. She stopped, raking her eyes over our disheveled forms. She sighed, bringing her hands up and rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Well…" She started, and we leaned forward, a gesture I would have found comical if my Shinobi career wasn't basically depending on her answer. "…I guess you pass." We relaxed, and I fell backwards, looking at the thin slivers of blue sky I could see through the branches. Misaki whooped with joy, and Kouta started laughing. _We're actual Shinobi now! _The thought was exhilarating and I couldn't help myself. I joined my teammates in their cries of joy.


End file.
